Stephanie Edwards
Stephanie Edwards is a surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Internship Stephanie started her internship at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital shortly after the plane crash. She, along with the other interns, quickly learned to fear Meredith Grey, dubbing her Medusa. ("Going, Going, Gone") While working on the case of Graham Cunningham, Cristina allowed Stephanie the opportunity to do a procedure, even saying that Stephanie was better than Shane. When Bailey stepped in, Cristina backed off, but then ultimately decided to let Stephanie close, over Bailey's objections. ("I Was Made for Lovin' You") While competing with Leah while they were both on Cristina's service, they both were indefinitely banned from the OR when their fighting led to Leah hooking up a patient's oxygen to her IV, a potentially fatal mistake. ("Love Turns You Upside Down") When it seemed like the hospital was going to be sold, Stephanie started looking at programs at other hospitals because she wanted to be the best and to be the best, she had to learn at the best program. ("Hard Bargain") Relationships Romantic Jackson Avery April set her up as Jackson's date to Bailey's wedding. They missed the ceremony, so Jackson suggested he just take her home. She misinterpreted, letting him know she did not want to sleep with her boss. They both agreed that sleeping together would be a mistake, but ended up having sex right there in the car anyways. ("Things We Said Today") They initially kept things quiet because Stephanie didn't want anyone thinking she was sleeping with her boss to get ahead. ("The End is the Beginning is the End") They began seeing each other. Jackson claimed it was just sex, whereas Stephanie believed it was more serious than that because she stated that she would follow him if he were to move and get a job somewhere else. When Jackson's mother came to town to see him, he sent Stephanie away so that his mother wouldn't interrogate her. ("This is Why We Fight") When his new role as board director started to interfere with their relationship, as he began to forget dates, she asked him why he'd been standing her up and demanded to be treated better. He kissed her and she stopped talking. ("Do You Believe in Magic") Career She is a surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. While on Cristina Yang's service, she got reprimanded for accidentally almost killing a patient and was banned from the O.R. until further notice, a ban which has since expired. Notes and Trivia *Edwards proclaimed that Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital's surgical program was the residency-match to get. *She went through college on a cheerleading scholarship. *Stephanie had laser eye surgery because "glasses are annoying." She returned to work early and, because her eyes had not healed up yet, she strained them and spent the day struggling to see. *Stephanie dressed up as a clown for Halloween *Stephanie sheds hair easily and is known to leave her many bras lying around. Gallery 9x06StephanieEdwards.png 9x04StephanieEdwards.png 9x09StephanieEdwards.png 9x10StephanieEdwards.png Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:Doctors Category:Stubs Category:GA S9 Characters Category:GA S10 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (Ophthalmology) Category:GA S11 Characters